


A Quiet Moment Together

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future. There's a storm heading towards Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment Together

The sky looked gloomy to Danny. It was grey and dull as it threatened to spill buckets and buckets of water down onto the earth. He had never really liked the rain before. When he had been younger Danny always thought that the rain had been an inconvenience, soaking through his clothes and making his movements heavy and cumbersome.  
  
But in the forty years that had passed since then Danny had learnt that there were actually very few things that he found as relaxing as looking out when it was raining. The weather was one of the benefits of living in Miami. Even when there was a thunder storm heading towards them, the weather was still far warmer that it had been when he lived back home in New York.  
  
“Hey,” a familiar voice said as his lover came up behind him.  
  
Danny glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Tim. “Hi,” he replied, scooting over on the lounge chair so that Tim could sit next to him.  
  
“You okay?” Tim asked as he wrapped his arm around Danny.  
  
“Yeah, why?” Danny asked, leaning back against Tim’s chest.  
  
“It’s just you’ve been out here for hours,” Tim replied, kissing his husband on the temple.  
  
“There’s a storm heading this way,” Danny whispered, looking out over the garden as a few droplets of rain splattered onto Tim’s well manicured lawn.  
  
“I think it’s already here,” Tim commented as the droplets of rain increased. “Why don’t you come inside?” he asked, tugging gently on Danny’s hand.  
  
Danny shook his head. “I’m going to stay out here for a while longer,” he replied. “You know me, I like to watch the rain,” he shrugged.  
  
Tim chuckled. “I know you do,” he agreed, intertwining their fingers. “It’s something about you that I have never been able to figure out,” he added.  
  
Danny smiled and leant his head against Tim’s shoulder as he continued to watch the rain fall, the roof of the porch providing shelter for both of them as Danny’s mind remembered how they had come to be in the place they currently were.  
  
They had met when both men had been working as CSI’s. Danny in New York and Tim in Miami. A case had brought Tim’s supervisor to The Big Apple. During the case Danny and Tim found themselves working together to identify their bad guy over the phone and they got to talking, swapping emails and cell phone numbers so that they could keep in touch when the case was over. It had taken Tim a year to pluck up the courage to return to New York - the place he grew up - and visit Danny.  
  
That weekend had been when their relationship had progressed past friends who were subtly flirting with each other, to full blown lover status.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Tim asked quietly as a fork of lighting split through the sky, illuminating their dull grey surroundings.  
  
Danny looked up, slightly startled when he heard Tim’s voice. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had almost forgotten that he was cradled in Tim’s arms.  
  
“Nothing in particular,” Danny said vaguely. Tim snorted with laughter and shook his head. “I was just remembering how we met,” Danny told him.  
  
“Oh,” Tim said, nodding his head in understanding. “God, it was so long ago,” he reminisced.  
  
“Forty-five years ago, next month,” Danny informed him. Tim looked at him questioningly. “I don’t know how I can remember that, it just sticks in my mind,” he shrugged.  
  
Danny moved his head and ran his finger tips over Tim’s shirt which was covering the scar that was almost completely invisible on his husband’s shoulder. “There are two things I remember vividly about that year,” he whispered. “Horatio bringing the case up to New York and finding out that you’d been shot,” he said sadly.  
  
Tim sensed the fear that still lingered in the other’s voice and tightened his grip on Danny, pulling the other man’s body close to his own. “I was scared as well,” he whispered in Danny’s ear. “I thought I was going to die without telling you how I really felt about you.”  
  
“We were lucky it wasn’t any further over,” Tim continued. “Another two inches and I would have been a goner,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on the top of Danny’s head.  
  
“Thank god the guy had crap aim,” Danny murmured as another fork of lightening flashed across the sky, this time followed by a large clap of thunder.   
  
“Come on,” Tim whispered, standing up and gently pulling Danny to his feet. “The temperature’s starting to drop, let’s go inside,” he suggested.  
  
Danny nodded his head reluctantly. “Fine,” he whispered, stepping closer to Tim and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Let’s go inside,” he agreed, allowing Tim to pull him into the house that they had bought together twenty-seven years before.


End file.
